Magneto
Erik Lensherr, also known as Magneto is a mutant rights activist and leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Lensherr first discovered the BIONICLE universe while using a device known as Cerebro to locate large quantities of metal. Currently, Magneto is in control of the Decepticons, Makuta, Iron Man, Iron Monger, and Titanium Man, because of his influence over metal. The Autobots, G.I. Joe, Cobra, and Wolverine have managed to evade his control for the time being. Biography History Erik Lehnsherr was a Polish man who survived the brutal Auschwitz death camp during the Holocaust. It was here that he discovered his magnetic powers. Magneto was also a former friend of Professor Charles Xavier's and helped him build the lower levels of the mansion, including the design of Cerebro, until they had a falling out. Erik took the codename Magneto and founded a mutant terrorist group, the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has a sophisticated knowledge in matters of genetic manipulation and engineering. Magneto has very little interest in or value for non-mutant human life. Magneto planned on using a machine he built to mutate the leaders at the world summit on Ellis Island, though he was unaware of its lethality. He was stopped by the X-Men and jailed in a plastic prison. William Stryker built Magneto's plastic prison and used a mind serum--generated by his mutant son--on Magneto to find out about Xavier's school and Cerebro. Mystique helped him escape after finding his location on a computer in Stryker's assistant's office. She injected one of the prison guards with liquid iron one night, and Magneto was able to use it to break out. He and Mystique teamed up with the X-Men to stop Stryker from using Cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world. Magneto managed to stop it but then reversed it to kill all humans. Cerebro was then stopped by the X-Men. He made his Brotherhood into a huge army to wage war on Worthington Labs, the company responsible for creating the cure for mutation. He also discovered that Jean Grey was alive and confronted her with Xavier at her childhood house. He convinced her that Xavier had been controlling her, which caused Jean to kill the Professor. She then joined Magneto and his Brotherhood. Magneto traveled to San Fransisco, tore the Golden Gate Bridge apart, and used it to connect the mainland with Alcatraz Island, where the source of the cure was being held. A battle ensued, between the Brotherhood, the X-Men, and the United States Military. In the end, Magneto was "cured" by Beast and fled the island when Jean began to destroy it. He was then seen in a park in San Fransisco. He used his hand and managed to slightly move a metal chess piece, suggesting that the cure was not permanent. Alpha War Magneto became leader of one of the three prime factions in the Alpha War by controlling countless Matoran and Decepticons. He has yet to discover that he can also control Nanomites. Over time, he became a Makuta. Category:Alpha War Category:Villains Category:Clone Trooper 1000 Category:Characters